Taken Away
by Roleplayer girl
Summary: This is about a girl named Jen that had a horrible childhood and is now finding out the truth about who she is and her destiny. She helps solve crimes and is a warrior this is an action packed story with love, death, evil, sadness, and loss.


**Chapter 1- The Aura**

**"**_**There was a little baby in a car and she was 5 months old... Her parents were driving the car and they pulled up at a stop light and the car door opened... Men came and took the parents outside the car; the baby heard the screams of the parents and then silence... Then the men came in and saw the baby all alone and laughed then they started hurting the baby and broke a few bones. They also did an ancient curse by making a circle and a slash through the circle on the baby's wrist. The curse was that the girl would have horrible things happen to her for her whole life and that she will never have a family again...The little baby sat crying in the car seat and a man came up... He picked up the little baby and took her to an orphanage. There she grew up never having any friends because nobody liked her and nobody went near her. Then she became a nurse and she also watched the little kids... She loved her job very much and she loved all the kids... She always sits though thinking about that night... But she's happy now because she has a big family... The girls name was Jen..."**_

I finish telling my story to the kids and they all burst out in applause. "Jen your story is so good. Where did you come up with it?" kid says. "Oh it's a true story about me and I am so glad you enjoyed it." I smile. I get up and walk out letting the substitute take over and I walk to my room crying. "What is going on here? Lately my scar has been burning really bad and I have felt different. What is happening to me?" I mumble to myself confused and I walk back out of my room bumping into someone by accident. "Oh I'm so sorry please forgive me for my rudeness." The guy helps me up and I notice something about him; an aura of light surrounds him and apparently I'm the only one who see's it. The guy looks worried and says; "I'm sorry that was my fault; are you alright miss?" I smile lightly. "Yes I'm alright. I'm Jen by the way what's your name?" He smiles. "My name is Rodger and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Later on that day I find myself thinking about what that aura around Rodger was. I think to myself: "_He can't be evil because that was an aura of light but he can't be human because that was way to bright an aura. Maybe he's an angel; that can't be because angels don't exist and if they did my parents should be alive so my conclusion is that angels aren't real. But what else can it be? Maybe a priest or something... Yea that's it; that has to be it... What was I think? Angels... Ha... That was a foolish of me... Hm..."_My arm begins to glow where my scar is and I gasp. "What's going on and why is this glowing?" I get up and run to the bathroom and run it under cold water but it continues to glow brighter and I just stare at it wide eyed.

I sit there for two hours crying, falling apart and scared to death. I finally get up, wrap a cloth around my wrist, and not knowing Rodger is standing there looking at me worriedly,and I stumble into him. "How come we keep meeting like this Rodger?" I say rather distracted. "I don't know but the bigger question is what happened to you?" He looks at the cloth and I realize what he means. "Nothing..Why would you think something's wrong?" I say hurriedly hoping you won't push the question any further. He looks at me and shakes his head while helping me up. "Jen, lets go for a walk."

"Um... Sure... I guess.." I sigh, happy that you dropped the subject.

We start walking and I am too sidetracked to notice that Rodger keeps looking at my wrist. "So... What is your job here Rodger?" He smiles. "I am the assistant nurse. I'm sorry I didn't mention that before. And your job is?" I blush deeply realizing I forgot to tell him. "I am the nurse here I'm glad we will be working together." He smiles in delight then he brings um my arm again. "May I take a look at your arm Miss?" I sigh giving in and I unwrap the cloth and he gasps seeing my scar glow. "You're the one I have been sent to find... I finally found you.." I sit down and look at you bewildered. "What are you talking about? Who sent you here?" He laughs and hands me a letter like he had prepared for this moment.

_Dear Jen,_

_I know how confused you must be but this letter says it all. I am an angel and I came from no orders. Heaven is chaotic and a mess because of all the gangs down here on Earth. I came to tell you that you were meant to fight them and to be a warrior. Please listen to me and believe me about this. I am now considered a rebel angel now for telling you this but I had to because ever since I saved you that day and brought you to the orphanage I felt it was my job to protect you and make sure you found out. I'm so sorry for springing this information on you but I had no choice. I will help you do this. You are not alone anymore now that I'm here._

_ Please trust and forgive me,_

_Rodge_**_r _**

****I keep rereading the letter bewildered and finally look up at you. "You are joking right...Me a warrior? I mean it's ridiculous... Right?" He looks at me seriously and nods his head. "Yes I mean every word of it.." I nod overwhelmed and scared. "Oh.. um.. How exactly do I start training?" He looks at me and sighs. "I kinda hoped you would not ask because I don't think you will like this..." He grabs my arm and pulls me into the forest and pulls out a knife, bow and arrow, an ax, a bomb, a gun, a grenade, a magic staff with a spell book, and sword with a shield. I laugh common tell me what we are doing... He pauses for a while then replies. "You are going to be taught by me how to use these for battle, the weapon that is right for you will float up and glow..." I laugh a little thinking you are just playing and I walk into the middle of the circle of weapons and scream as my scar starts glowing and burning; then It stops and all of the weapons float up and glow and stare my mouth wide open.

Rodger gasps and smiles a little. "I was right; I knew she was the one I have been searching for." Then he hears me scream again as my arm glows again and burns like fire. "Jen, are you okay?" I look at him about to reply and then I pass out.


End file.
